imariofandomcom-20200216-history
Blade Trap
The Blade Trap (トラップ, Torappu) is a formidable mechanized trap that has impaled many a hero on its spikes, appearing in numerous Zelda games following their original appearance in The Legend of Zelda on the NES. The Traps have come in a variety of types over the years and are impervious to all attacks. Generally speaking, upon crossing the path of a Trap, whether vertical or horizontal (in 2D view), the trap will react instantly by closing in rapidly on the intruder. Contact with a Trap damages Link (one heart by default) and may prove deadly in some circumstances. ''The Legend of Zelda'' The Blade Traps are motion sensitive and will sweep toward the intruder. ''A Link to the Past'' The Blade Traps found in A Link to the Past function in different ways. Some move when Link walks in front of them, others move back and forth constantly, and others exist as stationary obstacles. Link can sometimes push a statue in its way to block it and clear a safe path. They come in two sizes, regular and hallway-spanning. ''Link's Awakening'' The Blade Traps are more sentient, seeming to have mechanized eyes built into the center of their "body". They work much like their original counterparts but with deadlier efficiency. Ocarina of Time & Majora's Mask These seem to be the first generation of the Trap since their programming is just to slide along floors, even when an intruder is not near. They have no motion sensors. ''Oracle of Seasons'' & Oracle of Ages The Blade Traps are similar to those found in Link's Awakening although there are different models of the Trap. The different models move at different speeds, with color indicating how fast the model moves. In the Oracle series, there also appears a spinning Blade Trap. When Link walks in front of this Blade Trap, it will spin and move in a straight line towards Link. The Blade continues moving until it hits a wall or a block. At that point if Link is still in its path, it will spin back towards Link. They cannot be defeated but can easily be hopped over using Roc's Feather. The Oracle series also featured a large Blade Trap, unseen on any other game to date. These Blade Traps would constantly move, reversing direction whenever something which they could not break blocked their path. ''The Wind Waker'' It seems Blade Traps worked better as non-sentient beings for Ganondorf, as he still uses them. These Traps, however, were superior to their Ocarina of Time counterparts. They are larger, as well as having upgraded speed and power; enough to send Link flying. Thusly these are deadly and fearsome obstacles to would-be heroes. They appear only in the Wind Temple, and caused Link problems in certain rooms. ''The Minish Cap'' Blade Traps have once again lost their mechanical "eyes" and come in blue and green varieties. Green Traps only follow a set course while the blue contain motion sensors. If Link comes in line with the blue Blade Traps, they will slide towards him immediately. ''Twilight Princess'' There are two models in this game: a gilded model used in the Temple of Time and a stone model used everywhere else. They have no functional difference however. In a few cases, they travel in circles along the ground, but in most cases, they are merely bladed versions of the Spinner and compete with Link for space on the Spinner rails. The monster Stallord used them to greatest effect in its boss battle, but otherwise, they are mere annoyances.